1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabin and a traveling construction machine with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is a known traveling construction machine having a cabin which is provided for an upper body mounted on a lower self-traveling body in which an operator's cab is formed. FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing a frame structure of a conventional cabin of a traveling construction machine.
As in FIG. 7, the cabin is provided with the frame structure including a plurality of supports disposed on a base frame of an upper body and beams for coupling the above supports. Specifically, the cabin is provided with a right front support 101 and a left front support 102 both disposed so as to be apart from each other in the right and left direction in a front part, a right rear support 103 and a left rear support 104 both disposed so as to be apart from each other in the right and left direction in a rear part, a rear beam 106 for coupling upper parts of the right and left rear supports 103 and 104 in the right and left direction, and an intermediate support 105 disposed between the left front support 102 and the left rear support 104. Upper parts of the right and left front supports 101 and 102 and the upper parts of the right and left rear supports 103 and 104 are coupled to each other by right and left beams 107 and 108.
Such kind of cabin is to require sufficient strength for the purpose of protection of an operator at the time of a fall. Specifically, the cabin is to require strength capable of to some extent suppressing narrowing of space in an operator's cab surrounded by the supports 101 to 105 and the beams 106 to 108 when the cabin receives a load directed from the left side to the right side, a load directed from the rear side to the front side and a load directed from the upper side to the lower side.
With regard to such requirement, for example in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-2540 (Patent Document 1), parts corresponding to rear parts of the right and left beams 107 and 108 are respectively replaced by solid coupling members and a plurality of lateral beam members extending in the right and left direction with both ends joined to the right and left coupling members by welding are added instead of a configuration corresponding to the rear beam 106.
The rear beam 106 shown in FIG. 7 and the lateral beam members disclosed in Patent Document 1 play an important role as a strengthening member for connecting the right and left supports (101 to 105 in FIG. 7) respectively so as function in the direction to prevent narrowing of a distance between the right and left supports when the cabin receives the loads.
However, as in Patent Document 1, in the case where a plurality of the lateral beam members are arranged so as to be apart from each other in the front and rear direction, it is not possible to improve respective bending strength of the lateral beam members.
Furthermore, in Patent Document 1, there is a need for providing a pair of the right and left solid coupling members coupled to the lateral beam members so that the lateral beam members arranged so as to be apart from each other in the front and rear direction effectively function. Therefore, there is a problem of increasing wastefully weight of a machine body.